The Silver Door
by Midnight Starfire
Summary: Hyrule Castle has been harboring a myth of a secret silver door for years. Once one goes through it they can never find their way back. But is it truth or fiction? And what's on the other side if it is real....
1. Prologue

The Silver Door

by: Midnight*Starfire

Rated: PG-13, this is subject to change however.

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own anything from the Legend of Zelda.

Notes(please read):

*This is my first attempt at a horror story using fanfiction. I have written horror stories before, but using my own characters. So if you review please no flames.

*If you have read any of my other fics, you should know now that this won't be real fluffy like the others. The secondary genre is romance however (which is something all my stories have in common)so there will be some fluff. This is another Link x Zelda, by the way, but there are some other pairs too.

*Sheik is not Zelda, he is a separate person, just like in "Because Of Me".

*Were also going to pretend that Rauru and Nabooru are the same age as Zelda , Link , Malon , and Sheik. Rauru's not old and grey in this one, because I needed another male character.

This takes place after Ganon's defeat(OOT) , so everyone is an adult.

  


* * *

The Silver Door

Prologue....

Curiosity has been a dangerous thing throughout the history of time. It eats at you and consumes you, making all your thoughts focus upon the one thing that you want to know. It begins as a want, but then becomes a need. Before long you need to know. You waste precious time pondering what is it that you do not know. Then often at times you attempt something dangerous or risky just to know. But once you know there is no going back, even if you find yourself wishing you didn't know. What's better knowing or not knowing? At least when you do not know, you can pretend that nothing bad will happen. But once you know, you cannot shut your eyes to the truth. There's no going back once the truth has been revealed. You know what they say, that old saying, curiosity killed the cat right? Very true.....

"In the east wing of Hyrule Castle at the very end of the corridor there is a small staircase. Descending these steps will bring one to a basement door. A locked wooden door, that has planks across it, to permit someone from entering. Down several rickety wooden stairs and into the dark desolate basement there is a bookcase against the back wall. The bookcase is ancient and dusty, the books on it are worn and tattered. Behind the bookcase is a small tarnished silver door, a door that should remain locked at all times. The door to purgatory as it has been called. A door that one would have to bend down to enter, to crawl through. Long ago the inhabitants of Hyrule Castle tried to hide the door, finding no way to remove it. Everyone in the Castle tried to keep the door secret, and they told lies about the disappearing royalty that ventured through the doorway and were never seen again. They say that also the door leaks crimson blood, and this blood often oozes from underneath the doorway. This secret could never be hidden, and it is said that if one is close enough, a shrill screaming can be heard from the other side of the bookcase. That torturous scream can be heard the same time every full moon at one o clock. A person may enter the door at one, but those who enter never leave. They say the bookcase moves it self and the door opens on it's own accord, and you can look into it and see a bright white light and nothing more. That's when you see them. The spirits of the people who went into the door, they call to you and beg you to save them, to come through the door and join them. They know your worst fears and your every thought. Their whole goal is to pull someone in with them and trade places with them. Then once one's close enough, and looking into the light you start to feel an icy cold breeze only there's no wind, and something begins to pull you in and before you know it-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Stop right there. Is this supposed to be a true story, Zelda? You didn't say if it was true or not when you started telling it," Nabooru said.

"Nabooru , don't interrupt the story it was just getting good!" cried Link.

"No that's fine with me," said Malon looking around, "I don't want to hear anymore, I'm scared enough."

Sheik laughed at Malon, "You scare too easily, Malon. But that's okay, I'll protect you if the ghosts get out of the castle," he said making a face to try to scare her, which worked.

"It's true , every word of it. I've heard the cries coming from the basement at night,"Zelda insisted, a haunted look in her eyes , "But not everyone can hear them, they choose who they want".

"So it's not just a story?" asked Link seriously, with that look in his eyes, asking for adventure.

Zelda shook her head.

"Of course it's just a story, come on!" laughed Nabooru skeptically. "It was a better story than Rauru's haunted mailbox, I'll give you that!"

They all laughed at this.

"How could you not believe my story," said Rauru trying to defend himself, "Many a person has lost a hand to that damn thing , you know."

Zelda signed, annoyed that no one seen to believe her , "It is true you guys, I swear it."

Link turned to Zelda contemplating the story out loud, "Well honestly it's a big typical don't you think? I mean come on full moon, a dark forbidden basement, and no one ever comes back."

Zelda narrowed her eyes at him, he didn't believe her either, Link out of all people! "Think whatever you want!" she huffed as she moved away from him and closer to the fire. He immediately scooted closer to her and she turned away from him, refusing to look at him.

The six of them had made a fire in the Lost Woods and were sitting around telling ghost stories, such was a tradition for every full moon. A lot of the stories told usually revolved around the full moon, because of this. Malon and Rauru had already told their stories, which were boring and unrealistic. There was only one rule for this meeting, everyone had to tell a story, be it truth or fiction. Link's stories were usually most terrifying because of everything he had seen, and a lot of them were actually true. Nabooru's stories were the second best, because she had a wild imagination , and would go into great detail. Zelda was still pouting when Sheik said, "Hey Nab, isn't it your turn?"

Nabooru looked at him, "It most certainly is, and don't call me Nab. She."

Sheik frowned at her, but before she could begin , Link said got up and drew out his sword. He walked over to a truth stone(I can't remember what those stones that tell time are called, help) and struck it. 

"It's almost midnight, everyone. That gives us enough time, about an hour," he deducted.

"An hour for what," questioned Malon bordering on terrified.

"To find the door in Zelda's castle. I want to see it, I want to know if it's true," he told everyone.

Zelda looked up at him, "No way Link, it's much too dangerous!"

Link smirked, "Not for the Hero of Time," he joked, "besides I have my Master Sword, what could go wrong?"

Famous last words.

Sheik jumped up "I want to know too, I'm with Link".

Nabooru nodded, "I'll go," she said excitedly .

Rauru looked around, "It's probably a waste of time, but fine, I'll go too."

That left Malon and Zelda.

Link extended his arm down to Zelda to offer her help up, "Come on my Princess, we can't do this without you," he said offering her his sweetest smile.

Zelda scowled at him. If she would have know that her story would create a sneaking through her castle adventure she would not have told it. Reluctantly, she grabbed his hand allowing herself to be helped up. "Alright. Fine, let's go,"she said grudgingly.

That left Malon.

"No way, I'm not doing it, you cannot make me," she declared.

Sheik walked over to her , "Come on Mal, what are you going to do, sit here alone?" he asked .

"That's right, I'm going to sit here.....alone," she replied unable to mask her growing fear.

"Fine, sit here alone. In the dark Lost Woods, all alone where no one can hear you scream. You didn't forget it's a full moon right?" said Sheik.

Malon jumped up and grabbed onto Sheik, "F-fine, I'm going to. But only if you stay with me," she said grabbing onto his arm. Sheik nodded indicating he would stay with her.

And after they put out the fire, they were off.

-M.S.

More from me, I've had some extra time lately!Yes I know it was a slow not scary start, but it gets better, bear with me. To continue or not to continue, that is the question. Review and tell me what you think.....

  
  



	2. Chapter One: Greatest Fears

The Silver Door

by: Midnight*Starfire

  


A/N: I told myself that I would never discontinue a story just to continue it later on. But in all honesty I'm soooo tired of writing Fire & Ice, that I just had to work on something else. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the prologue of this story. I'm still not sure that I will continue it. This chapter isn't scary, and the chapters in this story will never be real long. Soon I might publish my new story, Crystal Ball. It's about the Zelda cartoons. Please review, but go easy on me.

Disclaimer: If I owed it , would I really torture and frighten the poor characters like this? NO! Therefore I own nothing, except the plot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter One: Greatest Fears 

  


Possession: noun 1. the state of possessing something.

2. a thing owned or possessed.

3. the state of being possessed by a demon, emotion, etc. 

4. (in sport) temporary control of the ball by a player or team.

Premonition: noun a strong feeling that something is about to happen.

Poltergeist: a supernatural being supposedly responsible for physical disturbances such as throwing objects about.

  


Trust should not be a quality easily instilled in another. One is not always in control of their actions at all times. Sometimes outside forces act upon one, controlling them, manipulating them. People are often forced into actions against their will. But the biggest problem is when one does not know what is happening to them, and one cannot face that their greatest fear has come true. They can no longer control what is happening to them. They become devastatingly dangerous to all those around them. One cannot trust the unpredictable or the unknown. To trust is to put one's life in another's hands, to leave them free to do with their life as they wish. There is a thin line between what is divinely pure and what is wickedly evil. Once that line is crossed there is no turning back....

Three teenage boys, two blondes, and a brunette walked in front of three girls. The girls were all beautiful, naive, innocent and perfect targets. There was a girl with golden hair, a girl with rose colored hair, and a flame haired girl. The boys walked ahead of them to protect them, all though two of three females weren't afraid. One, the flamed haired girl, was unfazed by the mission they were on. The boys were perfect warriors, strong and noble. They had decided that if anything was going to happen, they wanted it to happen to them first. The whole situation was rather curious in itself, why would six young teenagers be crossing Hyrule Field at night? And during a full moon in such a country that thrived on superstition. They were all unarmed as well, except the taller honey blonde boy, who had a large deadly blade sheathed at his side. Wolfos howled in the background and night owls hooted. The malignant full moon that hung over their heads was the only illumination from the sky. No sparkling stars were present in the sky; the sky was a sea of interminable blackness. Had they not been engaged in such an intense conversation, they would have heard the crunching of leaves, and the ruffling of the bushes. Something was following them, something was breathing in their every word. But even if they did hear the scarcely audible noises, would they have been safe. For there was a traitor, against her or his own will, in their midst. Someone who had not felt right from the beginning. A keen sixth sense would have warned them all, had they not been blinded by anticipation, the love for an adventure, and even to some fear. And as they walked, one who was more open to spiritual disturbances, couldn't shake the premonitions they were having.

It was the golden haired girl, known as Zelda, who had suggested that they confess their greatest fears while crossing the field. It was a rather long walk and she wanted them to get their fears out now, claiming that once they entered the castle the poltergeists looming beyond the door would read their minds. Of course everyone laughed at how she said this. Most of them were skeptical about Zelda's story. Naturally, it was a perfect mood setter to confess one's fears, so everyone obliged and told their greatest fears.

"I'll start first," said Zelda, "I'm deathly afraid of darkness. When I cannot see anything around me, I go insane. I would rather know if something is there with me, then pretend it is not there. I need to know," she concluded.

"So Zelly's afraid of the dark, eh?" laughed Rauru.

"Shut up, Rauru. It's decent thing to be afraid of,"said Link, who then went on to add "for a girl that is."

Link stumbled a little bit as Zelda, who was walking close behind him, kicked his heel.

"Okay Rauru, since your sooo brave, why don't you go next. Tell us what scares you!" exclaimed Nabooru who walked to the right of Zelda.

Rauru, who walked to the right of Link, and in front of Nabooru was silent. "Well....I don't know,"he said.

"Come on Rauru, everyone is afraid of something. Take Malon for instance, she is afraid of everything!" laughed Sheik. 

He was silenced when he felt a hand pulling on a long unkept lock of his dark blonde hair.

"Ouch! Malon! Don't pull so hard!" he yelled as he slammed on his brakes and she crashed into him.

"Okay , okay," said Rauru. "I got it. I'm afraid of water. Death by drowning is my biggest fear,"he stated.

"Hmmm," said Zelda as if contemplating his answer and trying to memorize it.

"So you cannot swim or your afraid of the Zoras?" questioned Nabooru sarcastically.

"That's my biggest fear! Zoras! Especially Ruto! UGH!" exclaimed Link.

Everyone laughed at this.

"No I can swim, I just hate dark water. Swimming at night, when you cannot see the bottom. I don't know it just kind of bothers me, that's all," explained Rauru.

"A valid fear," remarked Sheik.

"Okay, so how about Malon. What's your biggest fear, Malon,?" asked Rauru.

"Nope, I'm not telling. I do not feel like being laughed at thank you very much," said Malon.

"Come on Mal, you are among friends. We won't laugh at you, at least not to your face!" laughed Sheik.

Malon stuck out her tongue at him and he proceeded to laugh insanely at her annoyance.

"Come on , just tell us. I told all of you that I'm afraid of the dark," said Zelda.

"Okay fine," huffed Malon.

It was silent for a moment as she tried to decide how to explain.

"I do not like Poes. They come to the ranch at night and they disrupt things," she stated firmly.

"Interesting," said Link.

"What do you mean by disrupt things, Malon," asked Zelda.

"Well," Malon took a deep breath, fear consuming her, "They attack the cattle and horses. They move things, and hide things. But that's not what bothers me most...." her voice trailed off.

"And what's that?" inquired Nabooru.

"When I was about eight years old, I was getting ready for bed one night. I kept hearing this tapping noise, so I figured my father was doing so work in the barn. You know back when he didn't pass out randomly," she began.

Everyone laughed at her dad.

"Does he drink too much or something?" asked Link.

Zelda kicked his heel again, "Linky , that's none of your business!"

"Sorry!" Link snapped.

"Anyways. That tapping sound continued for a few nights. Finally one night I got sick of the ominous sound and I decided to check it out. I got out of my bed and threw on a robe over my nightgown, just as I was about to exit my room, I saw something. The glare of something red reflected into my mirror. Turning around carefully I saw two pairs of red beady eyes watching me from outside my window. I stared at it in horror for a moment and it watched me, and I was paralyzed with fear. Suddenly it moved, it grabbed for the window locks. It smiled at me and barred long pointed incisors, that were blood stained. Did you know poes have teeth? I sure didn't. Well, it wanted to come into my room. Why? I still don't know. But to this day it still happens. And that's not all," she said.

Nabooru shivered, "Why didn't you ever tell that as one of your stories?"

"It didn't want to tell something that was true, because then I had to face my fears," said Malon.

Silence.

Link finally broke the silence, "What did you mean by that's not all?"

Malon walked forward up by the guys and clutched onto Sheik's arm. "There is more to the story, but it is not pleasant. I promise you will not like it," she told them.

"Try me! I don't scare easily!" said Sheik.

Malon took a deep breath and held tighter onto Sheik's arm. "Okay, once again I'm going to make a long story short. One night I heard yet another sound when I had gone out to check the horses. Several nights in a row, I heard it. It was this nasty dripping sound. I looked everywhere for the sound, but I could not find it. I figured it was part of my imagination. Finally, the next morning I was searching for our missing prize goat that had been gone for a couple days. I climbed up the rafters in the barn and there I found it. A severed goats' head hanging from a wire, it's body a mess on the floor. If that wasn't morbid enough, above the head on the wall written in blood, was the words you're next," said Malon. 

Zelda jumped forward, grabbing onto Link's arm. Malon now held Sheik in a death grip. Even fearless Nabooru was walking closer to Rauru.

"Wow," said Zelda, "I would have been terrified!"

"I was!" said Malon. "I don't sleep very well," she mumbled.

"Alright," said Zelda changing the subject, "Who wants to go next?"

"I will," said Nabooru. "I'm afraid of ....." but she never finished her sentence.

"What?" asked Link.

Nabooru took a deep breathe, "I'm afraid of spiders."

"No way! You? Afraid of spiders?" asked Rauru.

"The Gerudos use them to punish other Gerudos who have any sort of a breech of conduct. They lock you in a dark room, and they let a bunch of spiders in. All you can feel is hundreds of them crawling on your legs and arms. Quite a few of them are lethal and you never know which ones might bite. They leave you in their until you are screaming for mercy and begging to be freed," she told them.

"Yuck!" proclaimed Malon! "That's so gross!"

Zelda made a disgusted face, "And I thought just looking at skulltulas were creepy."

"I take it you have broken rules before, huh?" asked Sheik.

Nabooru laughed awkwardly, "One too many as a child. But never since."

"Alright Sheik, what's terrifies you?" asked Zelda.

"Nothing!" said Sheik boastfully.

"Bull," responded Link.

"Well come to think of it, there is one thing that I do not like much. But I wouldn't go as far to say that it terrifies me," said Sheik.

"And that is?" goaded Zelda.

"You writing these down, Zel?" Sheik asked.

"No, why would you ask that?" said Zelda, perturbed by his question.

"You just sort of seem like the ring leader here, you keep trying to get all of us to answer," Sheik said.

"Just curious," said Zelda "Besides we needed something to pass the time. It's quite a long walk, you know."

"Ignore him, Zelda. He's stalling," remarked Nabooru.

"I am not!" Sheik said.

Silence.

"Okay so maybe I was. But mine is the worst of all. I'm afraid of.... Gorons!" said Sheik.

Everyone burst into laughter.

"Really?" asked Malon, "and I thought I was pathetic!"

"Actually no, I'm not afraid of them. I'm afraid of mirrors...." his voice faded into nothingness.

"Don't like your own reflection, eh?" laughed Link, "I wouldn't either if I were you!"

Sheik leaned over and shoved Link.

"Explain," said Zelda, very intrigued with his answer.

"My people, the Sheikas, have many a legend about mirrors. We are raised to believe that there is something on the other side, an alternate reality. Where everyone you know is evil, and that the evil copy of you will eventually try to switch places with you and destroy everyone you care about in your name. Once you have switched sides, you are tortured until you die. The evil copy of you stays in place of you. It's eerie, but it sort of sounds like your door legend. Don't you think Zelda?" Sheik explained. 

"You're right it does," Zelda replied, "Very strange."

Link exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding, "Well I guess that leaves me," he said.

"Yep, you haven't gone yet," said Nabooru.

"I'm afraid of death," he told them simply.

"Death?" asked Rauru.

"Yes, death. In all those temples when I fought I often wondered what would happen if I died. I wonder what the other side is like, if there is one. What happens when we die? Nobody knows because one cannot communicate with the dead," said Link.

"Unless you count, Poes. But I guess they don't really communicate, do they? They just terrorize my ranch and eat my goats" said Malon.

Sheik tried to suppress an uncomfortable laugh.

"No they don't communicate," responded Link, " I always wondered where you go and what you see. You know they say that if you die in your dreams you die in real life, but how would one know, because if you died in your dreams you can't tell someone it happened," said Link.

"Because you're already dead," finished Sheik.

"Exactly," Link said.

"That's all well and good , Link. Interesting observations, but right now we have something else to think about-" began Rauru but he was cut off by Zelda.

"Which is?" she demanded.

"The draw bridge is closed, how are we going to get into the Castle?" 

-------- 

Yet another A/N: Who do you think the traitor is? I hope you guys enjoyed the first actual chapter. No promises for a second one though, at least not anytime soon. I have to edit chapter five of Fire & Ice and continue working on part one of Crystal Ball. This is all rather hard to accomplish, because I have been busy lately! The next chapter will probably be called echoes in the darkness , or something like that. And yes I know you guys are smart enough to know the words that are defined at the start of this chapter. I just wrote it because I thought it was an interesting start. Thanks again!! 

-M*S

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
